1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices, which are self-emitting display devices that electrically excite an organic compound to emit light, have attracted much attention as next-generation display devices because the organic light-emitting display devices may be driven at a low voltage, may be easily made with a thin profile, and have advantages such as wide viewing angles, fast response speeds, etc., which are pointed out as problems in liquid crystal display (LCD) devices.
In the organic light-emitting display devices, pixels that emit light are divided by an insulating layer, e.g., a pixel-defining layer. The pixel-defining layer is mainly formed of an organic material, such as acryl, that discharges a gas in a baking process or in a driving process.
Such a gas may degrade characteristics of the organic light-emitting devices or exfoliate the pixel-defining layer.